Akira Raiden
Akira Raiden is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of Raijin 'and '''Otohime '''from ''Japanese Mythology and the older twin brother of Takara "Jasper" Raiden. He is in his '''Legacy Year in Ever After High's Mythology Program and rooms with Hoshi Mikadzuki. While he is destined to take after his father in his myths, Akira wants nothing to do with them and only sides with the Royals out of duty. He honestly doesn't give a damn about the Royal-Rebel conflict. Originally, Akira thought he was Otohime's only son, but he later learns that his mother had another son with Hodori, Hawker Tide. Character Personality Akira comes off as quiet, stoic, and silent and often seen with a neutral look on his face, or sometimes, a scowl. He doesn't show much emotion and doesn't even talk much. He finds some things not worth showing emotion towards, though he surprises everyone when he shows emotion to Jasper. His height gives him an intimidating appearance and doesn't help. He doesn't care about the Royal-Rebel argument but aligns himself with the Royals only out of duty. He would rather do something on his own than become the next God of Thunder and Lightning. Unfortunately, he doesn't know what he wants to do with his life yet. So for the time being, he just hangs with Jasper and her father. He has a soft side for his younger sister, Jasper, who is he also highly protective over, especially when her depression and anxiety come. He pretty much forces his father to let him do homeschooling as well to help Jasper. He is not a people person and doesn't like going to events that have a lot of people around him. He doesn't show it or tell people, but he does have a small thing of social anxiety. Akira can talk to a selective few, but he has no idea how to start a conversation. He's gotten better with it, but it's still hard for him to talk and talk to people. Underneath all this, Akira does have one fault: he's quick to anger. It doesn't take him long to get angry at anyone or anything. When it involves Jasper, his anger appears much faster and it makes it harder for him to calm down. His roommate Hoshi Mikadzuki knows how to push his buttons to the max and everyone wonders why and how they were paired and how come neither killed each other yet. His later revealed maternal half-brother, Hawker Tide, is someone else that can really push Akira's buttons. The little kid just annoys Akira to days end. He tries to understand him and get to know him, but he just can't. Once, the little guy annoyed Akira so much, he ended up electrifying him (not enough to seriously hurt him but enough to make him stop). Physical Appearance Akira is a tall and handsome young man with semi-long dark midnight blue-black hair and stunning silver-gray eyes and a slightly tanned skin tone. He stands six foot three, making him one of the tallest males in the Mythology Program side. Hobbies & Interests Because he's not a people person, Akira doesn't have many interests or hobbies. He does admit enjoying watching Jasper work with the dragons, but that's about it. Powers & Abilities As the son of Raijin, God of Thunder, Akira inherited most of his power over the element of thunder and lightning. Though, like other young children of Gods, he is still in training with his powers before he can attain Divine Level in power. However, when he gets mad, Akira's lightning amplifies a bit, not to the range of his sister's, but pretty close. Powers * Electricity manipulation: As the son of Raijin, Akira inherited the power to control lightning. He can control, absorb, conduct, generate and store electrical energy. ** Electricity generation: Akira is able to generate electricity out of nothing, which he has full control over this and can decide how much lightning he releases. He can make his lightning appear with the snap of his fingers, which often gets people to back away from him if he is annoyed. ** Electricity projection: He is able to project his lightning in various attacks, such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves, balls and scattershot. ** Electrokinetic constructs: He is able to create constructs out of lightning. Any construct he makes contains a lightning-aura, which can and cannot shock people, all depends on the creator. ** Electricity Immunity: Akira is immune to electricity. If he were to be struck by lightning, he wouldn't feel it. All he would probably feel is a power surge. ** Electricity absorption and redirection: He is able to absorb electricity and redirect it. ** Shocking: As he constantly is generating lightning throughout his body, Akira shocks anyone who touches him. He sometimes forgets that touching him can shock people. Since he isn't much of a people person, it doesn't bother him. ** Electric conductivity: Akira's body is naturally electrically conductive. He can also induce electrical conductivity in external targets by charging them with electricity. ** Electrical energy manipulation: Like Jasper, Akira is also able to generate and manipulation electrical energy and use it for various things. *** Electrical energy-telekinesis: Akira is able to utilize his electrical energy powers in the form of telekinesis. Whenever he uses this power, any item or object is surrounded by a dark teal aura. * Storm manipulation: As the son of Raijin, Akira also has power over storms. He constantly works with Jasper to try to help control this power, sometimes with little to no success. ** Storm generation: Akira is able to generate storms, but due to its power doesn't use it as much. ** Thunderstorm generation: Akira has the potential to generate thunderstorms. But, since his storm powers are more than he can handle right now, he doesn't use it as much. * Immortality Skillset * Multilingualism: Akira is able to speak and write in Japanese. * Electrokinetic combat: From training by Raijin, Akira is skilled in infusing his powers into combat, allowing him to defend and protect himself, and also his sister when she cannot. Between him and his sister, Akira is more skilled in lightning combat and combat itself. * Extensive knowledge of dragons: With his sister having a pet dragon (Black Beauty), Akira has learned some knowledge in caring for dragons. Myth - Rajin How Does the Myth Go? :Main article: Raijin How Does Akira Fit Into It? Akira was born long after the first telling of the Myths of Raijin were finished. His parents met up once and about nine months later, he was born but left with his father. His mother, Otohime, vanished after that, never to be seen again. Viewpoint on Destiny TBA Outfits Very much like Jasper, Akira doesn't wear much of his culture. He prefers to wear things close to blue and purple and also with lightning designs. He is always seen in a black leather jacket. School Life Class Schedule 1st Period: Mythos Magic 2nd Period: Mythology 3rd Period: FEL 4th Period: Ancient Arts 5th Period: Marksmanship 6th Period: Biology Dorm Room Quotes TBA Alternate Universes Modern AU: Mythosville High : To be written Superhero AU: Justice Academy Akira is the older child and only son of Superhero Sparking (civilian name: Raijin Ryusaki) and civilian Hana Akagi and the older twin brother of Takara "Jasper" Ryusaki. Akira started Justice Academy at the same time as many of the other children. Akira inherited his father's powers over lightning and storms. Unlike his sister, his are average allowing him to have a normal life, allowing him to not worry. But, he does worry about his sister. Pokémon AU: Journey of Trainers Akira is a trainer from Astrapí City of the Mythal Region and the son of Astrapí City Gym Leader Raijin Ryan, and the twin brother of Jasper Ryan. Like his father, Akira specializes in Electric-types. His partner is a female Mareep, who he's had since an egg. Future Team: # Ampharos (Female, Mega): His starter Pokemon # Jolteon (Male): The brother of Jasper's Jolteon. The two were caught together. # Luxray (Male) # Togedemaru (Female) # Electivire (Male) # Galvantula (Male) Trivia * Like most children of Gods, Akira doesn't have a true last name. ** Akira is a Japanese unisex name meaning "Bright" or "Clear" ** Raiden is a Japanese name meaning "thunder" and "lightning". * Akira's hairstyle is similar to that of Keith from Voltron Legendary Defender, mainly in Season 6 and 7. * Akira suffers from social anxiety, but thanks to the help, he doesn't really show it. Notes * [https://www.pinterest.com/shadowspirit020/eah-myth-akira-raiden/ Akira's Pinterest] Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Demisexual